


Bloodthirsty

by yourlocalwitch_aella



Series: Bloodthirsty [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Mild Language, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwitch_aella/pseuds/yourlocalwitch_aella
Summary: The team doesn’t know what you are, or how you’re so good at what you do. But you’re not gonna risk being locked away by telling them you’re a monster, a literal storybook creature.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Bloodthirsty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162193
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Taco Tuesday Sucks

The black turtleneck was scratchy and tight against your neck, but your comfort was the least important factor at the moment. What held your attention was the hydra scum trying to kill you. Granted you were the one breaking in to sabotage their plans and ruin their so called “empire”, but these guys were taking it to a whole new level of headassery.

“Hey guys,” you pant after your sword ripped through a baddies armor, “ can we just call it a day?” Another guy swung their fists towards your torso, not landing the hit as you blocked it easily.

“It’s taco Tuesday at this great place I know,” you breathed out hastily, forcing yourself to continue as the cuts on your body healed as quickly as they came.

“It’s not like I need to eat but, you know, it’s the sentiment,” you grab the guy closest to your right and sink your fangs into his neck.

Looking around, you relax as you realize that most of the hydra dicks were either dead or knocked out. Lunch was gonna be great.

The team had sent you on a simple recon mission, as far as they knew. Their intel was bad and you walked into a trap that even one of the Avengers would have a hard time walking away from in one piece. But that wasn’t you, and no matter how many times they would try to figure out how you were so good you weren’t going to let them see the monster lurking beneath the surface.

Being a vampire wasn’t bad, by any means. It was just so much less work to play off your lack of aging on being a mutated super soldier. If shield knew what you were, they would lock you up for as long as they thought possible. You would break out but they wouldn’t know that until it was too late, which would cause unwanted attention and enemies. Working with shield was amazing, taking down hydra and getting lunch was a dream! There was no way you’d give it up without a fight.

By the time you returned to avengers HQ it was dark and a storm was rolling in. You had no need for a fancy quinjet when you could run faster than they ever could. Finding the stashed Indian in between two heavily forested towns you rev the engine and make it back to base, ready to eat some tacos.

Walking into the southwest corridor where the landing patch was located you call out to Friday, questioning where everyone was, which resulted in no answer . Usually a teammate would greet you at the weapon room, getting you up to speed on any current missions and everyone’s whereabouts. Funnily enough, it was dark and quiet with only the rumbling of thunder in the distance. There was no mistake, as every hair stood up in anticipation, you were walking into a trap.

As enticing as another fight was, you had no intentions of letting your team know what you were. If you play your cards right, you’d manage to neutralize the threat without exposing your secret. Worst case scenario, well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Besides, you already had dinner.

Taking a couple of steps, you pick up on a couple of voices coming from the common living area. You couldn’t discern whose voices they were which concerned you. Speeding over to the back wall, which would give you a better view of the common room, you notice a red cape and stall. Could this be the Norse god Tony had told you about? If so, who did the other voice belong too? There were too many missing variables in this equation, and Friday wasn’t any help at the moment. 

Taking a minute to send a text to the group chat, you hear multiple phones go off from the common room. The voices quiet down completely, the pause of silence deafening. Focusing more, you listen to the heartbeats in the room. Counting eight, give or take, you realize it’s most likely your team but two remain a mystery. Deciding to take the chance, you make your way cautiously into the living area. To your surprise, your team is sitting calmly on the couches spread out across the room. You figure the big blonde man with the red cape is actually Thor, recalling his file. The pictures don’t do him justice. One other man is with him, lean but sharp looking, donning a green cape. Loki, you’re absolutely sure. Walking up to the two men who were standing, you stop and look into Loki’s eyes before slapping him across the face.

“That was for abandoning me in that Swiss village, leaving me for dead after saving your ass from certain death you useless twat!” His eyes sparkled with humor and mischief despite your words.

“You are looking very alive for being ‘left for dead’ darling. Tell me, how did you survive a sword to the heart, hm?” With those words your secret is practically out of the bag. He may as well told them what you were, if he even knew. But now the team is staring at you, waiting for an explanation but you have none. 

There’s no way out of this now.


	2. Two Gods and A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions arise as you lie to your teams faces. How do you manage to dig yourself out of this hole?

The silence was beyond nerve wrecking, the team of righteous heroes sat unmoving in a judgmental stupor. You were sure their minds were working overtime trying to piece together the many chips being tossed about in the living area by a specific pain in the ass Norse god. You didn’t know what to say but you needed to figure something out, and considering you were sure everything in the compound was being recorded and monitored, it needed to be believable.

“Not that it hasn’t been explained before, but I was used as a stand-in for their mutated super soldier serum remake that was botched. I was practically dead when they took me from that village, no thanks to you,” The venom in your voice made it clear to Loki that he was to blame for leaving you there for the people that were after him. He didn’t know that it wasn’t Hydra, or that they weren’t the ones to revive you but it was close enough to the truth, you  _ had  _ been used by Hydra but that didn’t happen until the 60’s. The partial truth didn’t register in his mind as a lie, he felt genuinely horrible at leaving you to those pests experiments. You hoped it was enough to take the pressure off of you as you asked the team a question, trying to change the topic of conversation.

“Why is Friday offline, and what’s with the no lights? I thought I was walking into a trap or something,” you couldn’t help but wonder what the reasoning behind it was.

“Oh, point break over there “accidentally” shot out our electric box by beaming down too close to the compound. Friday is undergoing some maintenance so this doesn’t happen again,” Stark answers while glaring at Thor for his transgression. That calms your nerves a bit, they weren’t trying to trap you and they didn’t suspect anything.

_ Yet _ . Your subconscious held the nagging suspicion that sooner rather than later you were gonna be forced to show them your hand. 

You’d leave without a trace before revealing yourself to them, no need to let them in on the darker avenues of the afterlife. That would be a problem for another day though. Shrugging off your leather jacket, you take your leave and head to your room to shower and relax. Not bothering to listen to the continuing conversation taking place between the team and the two gods, you start your after battle self care routine feeling less nervous now that you were away from Loki. 

You didn’t know what it was about the god that had you so frazzled. He left you for dead in that small village, not bothering to at the very least bury you properly. The sword had pierced close to your heart, not directly through it, but that didn’t matter. You still bled out on the muddy path that led to the town's hermit who just happened to be a vampire. An extremely old and disciplined vampire that took pity in his cold heart for a young maiden bleeding out next to horse shit. One blood transfer later and you were waking up on a bed of furs, the icy cold venom had flooded your body leaving you frozen in time in your 23 year old body. You could barely remember the actual date but you placed your turning around the early 1800s, losing track and not bothering to care enough to write it down. Besides, the last thing you needed was to have someone snoop and find out you were older than the big bad criminal organization Hydra. Unaware of the conversation taking place across the compound, you settle into your routine.

“Are you certain about this brother? Lady Y/N may be older than she appears but you're saying she's in her 200’s,” Thor whispers to Loki in Asgardian as the team talks amongst themselves. 

“240 give or take and I am certain, Thor. There’s something very different about her but I’m quite positive she is the same maiden that helped me escape those wretched trials. Time has not touched her in the slightest,” Loki whispers back in Asgardian as well, so even if one of the mortals hears them speak they won’t understand. 

“Should I-,”

“Don’t say a word to Odin, we don’t know what she is for sure but even you know he would gladly collect her like his precious relics and bend her to do his bidding,” Loki cuts Thor off, the hatred for Odin seeping into his voice unwillingly. Thor only nods to convey he understands, not wanting to upset his brother further. 

Loki continues after a moment of silence, ”I’ll consult someone that may have the answers we seek if I cannot produce them without help,” Thor looks confused for a moment until Loki speaks again, “I have been missing the scenery in New Orleans of late.” 

As the gods continue to speak, Natasha listens very carefully while maintaining conversation with Clint about his and Kate’s escapades the other night while she was on a mission. Truthfully, she had always had a sneaking suspicion that y/n wasn’t telling the full truth about her past but that was her preference and she couldn’t fault her for that. However, if it was true what Loki was saying, the team needed to know who she was, no exemptions.  Looking at her phone while still listening to both conversations, she reserved a hotel room in New Orleans for the following day so she could see what Loki would find out. Secrets got people killed, a lesson Natasha had learned the hard way. She also knew secrets kept people safe but the situations varied. This was one of those times where she wanted to determine the outcome before it became a bigger issue, one that couldn’t be settled with a simple explanation. 

“Hey Clint, mind doing me a favor?” Nat asks with a small smile. It was time she cashed in a couple of favors.


End file.
